In a printing device, in particular in an inkjet-based and/or toner-based printing device, ink-based or toner-based print images are applied onto a recording medium and are subsequently fixed onto said recording medium. The fixing of a print image may thereby take place in an energy-efficient manner via a point-shaped infrared beam, for example as in DE 198 35 046 B4. DE 689 27 528 T2 describes a colored beam recording device with fixer arrangement.
The fixing of a print image may lead to alterations of properties of the recording medium, which in duplex printing in particular may lead to negative effects on the print quality and/or on the printing device.
The exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Elements, features and components that are identical, functionally identical and have the same effect are—insofar as is not stated otherwise—respectively provided with the same reference character.